All Earth Middle and High School for Boys
by FemSanzo291
Summary: The best school in all of the world. Though a school only for boys. So what do the girls do? Hide as boys of course. Fem!Bilbo/Thorin Oc/Elrohir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is one of my first Hobbit Fanfictions. T **his is something that you must know though everybody is between 13-16. That is chronologically. If you want to know why, it is one simple thing, making one dwarf 16 makes them 46.8. Then one year younger is 43.16. It doesn't work for a school based fic. So they are all 13-16.***

Disclaimer I only own Finn. Juniper belongs to Madame Cross Marian. The rest of the characters belong to Tolkien.

Anything marked with an asterisk I own to my best friend Madame Cross Marian and her amazing research for me. ^-^

"This is Westron," for it is the common tongue.

"This is Khuzdul."

* * *

All Earth middle and high school for boys is one of the best in the world. It's such a good school that the girls masquerade as boys just to attend a week at the school. Though there are a few who can manage for a year or more. When they do they are hardly ever found out. This is their story.1

* * *

Finn's PoV

"Dori get my brother," I whisper to the Dwarf in front of me.

He nods and pokes my brother. He turns and I ask, "Do you have your notebook?" He holds up the red single subject notebook that he uses for note taking. My notebook though would be used to create a readable versions of the notes for Thorin. Due to my brother's hand having been broken too many times in the past his hand is better for writing runes than anything else.

Oh and I should introduce myself. My name is Finn, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror. Yes, I am one of the girls that hide as boys. Leave me alone, I've been doing this since I was eight.

"Hello class! Today we are welcoming a new student. Come in Mr. Bilbo Baggins," he said. Well at least this teacher is human not elf.

A boy came into the room. He had curly dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing something close to formal clothing. With no shoes on I could tell that he was a Hobbit.

"Bilbo please sit behind Gloin. Gloin please raise your hand," the teacher said.

Bilbo is sitting diagonal to me. As class ends and he's trying to get his stuff together to go to lunch I ask him, "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

He nods in the positive. I take him down to the fine arts wing where we eat lunch. I sat in the corner and leave just enough space on the left side of me for my brother to sit next to me.

It was then that I faintly heard something scraping against the floor. It hit me hard in the side. I looked over to see Nori's backpack. I didn't see Nori thought.

"Nori you know that I can't see it coming!" I yell just before Thorin come around the corner dragging Nori by his breads.

Thorin dropped Nori against the wall where Nori normally sat. Thorin sits down beside me and says softly, "Finny are you OK?"

I nod softly before taking a fry off his plate. It was then that I noticed that his lip was split.

"Brother who split your lip?" I asked looking up at him worriedly.

"That prat Legolas," he says and I leave to be. Knowing that it was the elf prince of Mirkwood means that I can't do anything about it.

It was then that Dori commented on who I was sitting Leander up against brother's side, "You two are the oddest pair of dwarfs ever."

"Oh shut up about their oddness. They really only have each other now," Balin starts as he glares at Dori. "Especially since Dis has came back home with her two kids."

"Yes, we're as poor as the next person here but at least we don't steal to make our money." I start to cry at the mention of our poorness. Thorin wraps his arms around me. Thorin then turns me to him. He says softly, "Remember that I'm getting a job, Finny." I nod softly into his side.

The others have learned not to bring up my family life, all but Nori and Dori. That's when Juniper Greenleaf comes over to us. She seemed slightly pissed at someone.

She was one of the only other girls that has managed to hide as a boy for more than a few weeks. Thought she is doing it to hide from her arranged marriage. She is half Hobbit and half elf, and while she is Legolas's sister none of us want to send her through the wall. The name that she goes by is Rowan.

"Hi Rowan," I say weakly as she sits down next to me.

"They just brought up that problem didn't they?" she asks quietly. I nod and press my face into my brother's side. He places his arm around my shoulders.

-Juniper's PoV-

If there is one subject that you must avoid when talking to dwarfs it would be money. Most definitely if they're from Erebor. For most of them were left without anything. This of course goes for Finn and Thorin. Though it's actually harder for both of them, for they are the heirs of the line of Durin. Thorin takes the brunt of the problems for he is only 16 and is a King. I don't mind living in poverty, but then again I chose this life. They didn't.

They were forced out of their home by Smaug a great fire-drake. Finn was badly injured by Smaug. She is sightless in her left eye, and deaf in her right ear due to concussions when she fell close to thirty feet* at age four when Smaug attacked. She also has scars running from her ankles to her shoulders from Smaug's claws.

You see when someone tells me something I remember it forever. I never tell things though without permission. I think what someone tells me should stay with the people that they choose to tell.

"Hi, my name's Bilbo, what's yours?" the boy next to me asks. He has dark blond curly hair and green eyes. He was definitely a Hobbit.

"Rowan," I say. Though it sounded more like a question even to me.

He nods and asks, "What's wrong with Finn?"

I look over at Thorin and Finn and Thorin says to me, "Go ahead and tell him. Finn seems to like him."

I nod before starting, "It should be obvious by now that Finn's a dwarf. Thorin and Finn both came from Erebor. That does mean that they lost just about everything to the fire-drake Smaug." I pause and look over at Thorin.

"He'll know soon enough it's still the talk of the school," Balin says from his place beside Thorin.

"Both Finn and Thorin are from the line of Durian. Thorin even at the age of sixteen is a king with no land to rule. It's also hard for the dwarfs of Erebor to live at all. They lost everything. Did you hear about the Battle of Azanulbizar?" I start, and at Bilbo's weak nod I continue, "They say their grandfather and brother die. Their mother died of an illness not long after. Their father just wandered off. Leaving Thorin as the last male in the line of Durin, and at the time he was only nine."

"Finn was scarred badly not only by those events, but by the ones that happened in Erebor. He was standing in the way of Smaug as he went into the main part of Erebor. His back and legs have scars all the way from his ankles to his upper back. They affect his sense of balance. He's deaf in his left ear and blind in his right eye. This is due to around a thirty foot fall from one walkway to the one below it in Erebor," I look over at both of them before saying the last bit of this sad tale.

"It got even worse for the two of them in the past year and a half. Their sister got laid off from work, then her husband just walked out on her in their two sons. She moved back into the house with Thorin and Finn. Thorin started working close to twenty hours a week at one of the bars around here as a bouncer. That's what's caused the worst problems for Finn. She relies on her bother so much. I became a good friend around then as well," I finish.

I look over at Thorin and Finn to see Finn's body jerking erratically. Thorin started trying to restrain her movement before yelling at them, "Go get the nurse now!"

Dori and Nori ran off to get the nurse. The nurse is the only person in the school that knows of all the girls in the school. He doesn't tell anyone though. He knows that most of us are just trying to get a better education, or trying to hide from family that wants us married off before we exit high school. Which might I add is extremely stupid because the only ones that come of age upon leaving high school is the humans and they hardly have arranged marriages.

It was then that Bilbo moved to close to Finn. She lashed out and slapped him hard on his cheek. He fell to the floor. Thorin was hit several times in the chin and over places, but he was extremely used to this and doesn't even flinch. Though when Finn tries to slap me I catch her hand and keep it in my grip.

It's then that the nurse comes around the corner and takes her hand from me. He injects a good amount of sedatives into her arm. She slowly goes limp in Thorin's arms and when she's finally out he passes out against the wall from over exertion. Even though Finn's small she can still cause a lot of damage.

"Bofur, Bifur take Thorin to my office. Juniper and I can get Finn. Someone please bring their things as well," the nurse says. He helps me get Finn up off the floor so they could get Thorin. We manage to get them to the nurse's office. Bilbo had followed behind us with all of our stuff.

"Rowan, please call Dis for me," the nurse says. I nod and take Finn's phone from her bag. I call Dis and she picks up on the first ring by saying, "If your brother got into a fight again I don't know what we're going to do."

"It's Juniper, Dis. Finn had another breakdown today. Can you come and get us?" I ask.

"I'll be there in a few, okay, Juniper?" Dis says before hanging up.

I sit down next to Finn and yell at her, "Echuio….Rhaich!" She doesn't even twitch. I switch to muttering, "Sevig thû úan. Echuio..." Again no movement. I say louder, "An ngell nîn?"*

It was then that Dis came into the room. She looked over at me and Finn and said softly, "Come Rowan, let's get these two home." I nod and pick up Finn. Dis manages to get Thorin with the help of the nurse. We head home and I sit with Finn for the rest of the day.

* * *

Translations:

"Echuio….Rhaich!" is "Wake up… Curses!"

"Sevig thû úan. Echuio.." is "You smell like a monster. Wake up."

"An ngell nîn?" is "Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! The things I get from Madame Cross Marian just make me laugh. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Finn's PoV

It's been a few days since Bilbo Baggins had started school with us. I've made the connection that he's really a she. That and she really likes my brother. Now that is weird. I think it's just because she likes my brother and I can stand her.

You see most people that my brother has dated when he brings them home have found that I still act like a two year old and have either just dumped my brother or have punched me and then dumped him.

That was when their was a knock on the front door. I looked through the peephole to see Bilbo. I open the door and say, "Hello Bilbo. Nice to see you."

"So is Rowan here yet?" she asks before I allow her into the house.

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her and Thorin," I say before going into the bedroom that the three of us share. All of us are wearing normal school clothes. This is just because we don't want Bilbo to know that we're girls.

"Bilbo's here isn't he," Thorin asks.

I nod and the three of us head back out the room. I see Bilbo looking at Thorin's golden harp.

"Who plays?" Bilbo asks looking at the three of us.

"Thorin most of the time, but I play a little as well," I say softly looking over the large harp. It was one of the few things I can remember saving up with Dis for. Thorin has a smaller harp that he uses most of the time, for mother had made it for him just before she passed away.

My ocarina was sitting in the table behind his harp. I play when I need to lose myself in something. Thorin often played with me.

"So anyway let's get started on this project," Juniper says.

We all sit around the table and get to work. The only problem with me doing group work is that I have to be serious. That causes me to be able to read the auras around me. Which causes me great stress. Most people ask me why or wonder why as act like such a child sometimes. It's so I don't have to see the auras of people. I know it's not healthy to do it like this, but it's the only way for me to get on with my life.

Thought even in my blind eye can I see auras. That's probably the worst thing. The eye that hasn't been able to see in the past twelve years can see the strong colors of auras. It tends to cause me a lot of problems.

Bilbo's feeling a strong attraction to my brother and a slight bit of apprehension toward what I don't know. Juniper is feeling a bit ticked by who-knows-what and I don't even want to know. My brother is feeling a bit undecided about something.

How I can tell this is each person has a main color for their aura, and no-one's the same. Thorin has a power blue, Juniper a scarlet, and Bilbo has a spring green.

Then the emotions and feelings are layered on. Each feeling has a different color as well. It sometimes makes it hard to tell what someone is feeling.

"Finn, earth to Finn," Juniper says clicking her fingers in my face. I startle and almost knock over the table.

"You know, you're stronger then you look," Bilbo says with a slight smile on her face that cause the amber of amusement to enter her aura.

"Well he is a dwarf," Juniper says as she pulls me up off the floor.

"I know but he just seems so weak. I mean that he's our age, but half the height of any other dwarf in the school. So I really don't think that he's all that strong," Bilbo says causing sadness and refusal to enter her aura. It causes my stomach to become upset and I push away from Juniper and run to the bathroom.

When I get there I just badly make to the the toilet to this up all that I had eaten today. Thorin comes and in softly, "Aura overload?"

I nod softly and he picks me up off the floor. He walks back to our room and lays me down on our bed as well. He leaves the room then.

Thorin's PoV

I walk out of our bedroom and back into our main room. Bilbo was asking about what had just happened.

"His right eye while blind in the normal sense of the word, can see aura of the people around him. One of us was feeling too many emotions at once for her mind to handle," I say softly.

"Wait doesn't that mean that he should be used to things like this? At least by now?" Bilbo asked as she plopped down in a chair.

"No, ever since it developed when he was about six it caused problems. He had already went blind and had been blind for about two years already. So when he first developed the ability it caused headaches. Now he locks away the ability, and when forced into a group project it pops up, giving him problems," I say plopping myself down in a chair. I then see Fili and Kili come around the corner a bit meekly for the two of them.

Fili and Kili are my two nephews. Fill is four and has bright blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Kili is two and also has bright blond hair and blue eyes.

"Up uncle!" Kili yelled. I liked the small boy up and put him in my lap. Fili went over to Juniper and she picked him up to hold him.

"Who are you Mister?" Fili asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo says looking at the two boys. I could see a look of confusion on his face.

"They're my nephews. The one Rowan is holding is Fili, and is the older of the two. This one here is Kili. He's younger by two years," I say just before Dis comes into the room.

"Fili, Kili what did I tell you about bothering your uncle when he has his friends over?" Dis asks the two of them.

They look over at each other before saying, " Not to."

"It's fine sister. They're not bothering any of us. Especially since Finn's out cold right now," I say softly looking at my sister.

"Fine, then you get to watch them now," Dis says before leaving the house.

"Uncle play the song about Erebor!" Fili yells from Juniper's arms.

I put Kili into my chair as I stand and go over to the harp. I sit down on the bench and pluck a few notes. It was still in a good enough tune for me to play. I strum out the first few notes before singing with it as well.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
 _While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
 _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
 _In hollow halls beneath the fells."_

Juniper joins me for the rest of the song.

 _"For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_  
 _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
 _The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_  
 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
 _And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
 _There lay they long, and many a song_  
 _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night._  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_  
 _And men they looked up with faces pale;_  
 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_  
 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
 _The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._  
 _They fled their hall to dying fall_  
 _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the misty mountains grim_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To win our harps and gold from him!"_

Both Fili and Kili are smiling happy as they looked at us. It was then that I noticed that Finn was standing in the doorway smiling like a loon.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the most I've ever typed in a week. Truly it is.

"Khuzdul."

* * *

Finn's PoV

As I sat down in my history class I could feel that today would be one of the worst yet. As the others filled in I could already feel the auras of most of my classmates.

This class is going to cause something bad. I just know it. This class has fourteen dwarfs, five hobbits, and thirteen elfs in it. Lets not forget that the teacher for this class is a wizard. I just know something bad is going to happen and I'm going to either be yelled at or silently hated. Maybe even both.

Class starts and I was right. This class will be literal hell for me.

"Today we're going to be going over aura readers of the past two hundred years. We even have one in our class. Finn please stand. Each of you will go up to Finn to get your aura color. After you'll start on a presentation on someone in the past two hundred years with the same color as you. Now get to it," Professor Gandalf says happily.

Each kid in my class comes up to me one at a time. Half of them thought have too many emotions running wild. That makes me unable to be able to tell them what it is. When I thought that I had given everyone there color I put my head on my desk to try and placate my headache.

It was then someone placed their hand on my shoulder on the long scars left by Smaug. I jerk up and punch the boy in his privates. He left out a breathy moan before yelling in what I believe to be Quenya, "Orro! Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova!"

I look to see Legolas and say softly, "Your color is salmon."

I lay back down on my desk and I already know who I was doing my project over and it would be fun to see Professor Gandalf's face. I'm doing mine over a human by the name of Seth Flynn. He was the only human to be able to read auras. Most don't know of him at all. I do only because I read his books on how he dealt with losing his eyesight and then ten years latter being able to read auras.

"Finn come on get up you lump of flesh," Balin says.

"Shut up Bailin my head hurts a lot and your annoying voice isn't helping," I grown out.

That's when my brother picks me up and carries me down to our next class. The teacher doesn't say anything more then, " What did that idiot Gandalf do to the poor boy?"

"Aura reading of the whole class. He still has a headache," brother says as he puts me in my chair.

"Call your sister and give the phone to me," the teacher says.

It was a few minutes before a bottle of water was handed to me along with a pill. I take a sip of the water and then swallow the pill. It was by lunch that my head was feeling better it must have been motrin for my head to actually feel better.

Juniper was late coming to our place at lunch and when she did she was extremely pissed. She said softly to me, "Legolas knows that I'm here because of you. I really just want to hurt you if it wasn't for the fact that Legolas doesn't know yet if he'll be able to have kids."

I don't say anything to that and go on eating my lunch. Juniper was angrily stabbing her lunch of a salad. It was then that Legolas came over to our group. It was then that I noticed something akin to hate in everyone's eyes. Thorin broke his spoon and Dori I think bent his metal spoon.

"What do you want Legolas?" Balin asked.

"Finn I want to ask you about my aura. Will you come with me to a more private place?" Legolas asked quite kindly.

I activate my ability and he has no ill intent at all. I stand and walk with him to the top of the school. He turned to me and said very softly, "You know that Rowan is my sister."

"Yes, she told me about the time she started to stay with me. She had started school about halfway through the spring semester. She then proceeded to hide in our cabinet for a while before we noticed she was there," I say softly.

Legolas started to laugh softly and evoked my abilities. His salmon color aura almost turned to a yellow color. It was something unique about elf's they had the only aura that completely change color. This is only because when they do show emotion it strikes everyone around them into either happier or sadder mood.

"Legolas I want you to know this. Juniper has not told me about her arranged marriage other then she is in one," I say softly before leaving to go to my next class.

As I go on with my class either Legolas is looking at me with respect, or Juniper is looking at me with hate.

When I got home I played my ocarina till I could no longer stand being home and told Dis that I was going to pick up Kili from daycare. Fili had already been picked up.

I walk down to the daycare and Kili runs up to me dragging a little elf girl with him.

"Kili who is this little girl?" I ask Kili.

"My name is Tauriel," the little elf said. She had the flaming red hair that fell to her lower back.

"Hi my name is Finn," I say as I sit down on the rug. Kili sits down in my lap. Tauriel sits with her legs touching mine.

"Wasn't mommy picking me up today?" Kili asks me as he grabs hold of my braid.

"Yes, Dis was going to pick you up, but I had a bad day today and I wanted to pick you up. So I did," I say tickling the boy.

"Now go play for a little while longer," I say just before I talk to the head of their daycare group.

"So bad day at school?" she asks rubbing my back. She had been Fili's daycare teacher and now she's Kili's so she's use to my habits.

"Yeah, I forget how simple young children's auras are till I had a bad day and can't turn my ability back off. It's amazing that I can't feel any ill emotions from the kids makes me feel even better," I say looking over the happy auras of the children.

She nods and says softly, "Yes, it doesn't matter to most that the others are elves, dwarfs, hobbits, or men. They just become friends because they act kind to each other."

I nod and call softly to Kili, "Come we need to get home."

Kili comes up to me and smiles to his friend before leaving. I carry him back to the house. When I got back everything was calm.

* * *

Translations:

"Orro! Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova!" is "Ouch! Go French-kiss an Orc!"


	4. Chapter 4

Daily updates on a fic that isn't even complete odd. Though I have a friend to bounce ideas off of. Oh and before I forget Madame Cross Marian bates this story.

Just a reminder I don't own the Hobbit.

* * *

Finn's PoV

We sat in our math class going over quadratic functions when an elf from the middle school came into the room.

"Umm... the principal wants to see both Finn and Thorin in his office. He said as fast as possible as well," the boy said. I stand at the same time as the boy and we walk down to the office.

We walk into the office to see Dis with tears in her eyes. "Sister what's wrong?" Thorin asks worriedly.

Dis looked at us and then says softly voice hoarse, "They found father. He's been dead for a few years now."

I look at Dis and say softly, "So Thorin is truly the King of the Durin people."

She nods and we all hug. She sends both of back to our classes. It was now lunch and we both went to our normal lunch spot. It was only once that we were all sitting that two elven boys came up to us.

They both had dark hair that went down their back and gray eyes. "Where is room 162?" one of them asked.

Juniper who was stirring next to me started to choke on her lunch. I patted her back and she hacked on up on my brother. Not the best thing, but Thorin just got up and left.

"The room that you're looking for is just down the hall," Bomber says.

After they had left I looked at Juniper and asked,"What was that about?"

"The one that asked the question is the one that I'm engaged to. His name is Elrohir," she whispered to me.

I paled and we both walked up to the roof. We sit up on the roof till the bell for the end of lunch rings. We walk to our after lunch classes very tense and hoping that there wouldn't be two new elves in our classes.

Our luck held out for once and their weren't any new kids in any of our classes.

As we went home we notices one of the papers saying something about my father. I bought one and looked at it. The picture that was their was when we were still in Erebor. I wasn't even in the picture, but Thorin, Dis, and Frerin were. It saddens me that even the papers were reminding me of the times when my existence was unwanted.

I ran the rest of the way home and curled up on the couch.

Juniper's PoV

I grabbed the paper that Finn had tossed aside when she came into the house. It was if a seemingly happy family. Though if you look closely at Thorin he was trying to grab someone or something outside the camera frame. It had to be his little sister. For I see both Dis and the older brother that has long since died.

I read the caption below the picture and it just pissd me off.

 _The prince of Erebor and his family. His two sons and his only daughter during the last days of Erebor._

It disregarded Finn entirely. Finn had told me that there are pictures of all of them together even with their mother. Thorin seemed to only be about three, so even if Finn was smaller it wouldn't have mattered.

Dis then came through the door and saw Finn.

"She saw the paper didn't she?" Dis asked looking at Finn.

I nod and Dis seems very pissed at the papers. She says softly, "I'm sure you've figured it out by now that what Thorin is reaching for is Finn. He was mad that she wasn't included and had thrown a fit. You can see the little metal band around his head?"

I nod and she continues saying, " It's made of mithril. Finn was wearing a matching one. I have both of them. Do you know why he's wearing it?"

"No, but I'd wager that it has to do with them being too young to tell people who they are," I say softly.

"Yes, all of us wore one at one point in our lives. I only have Finn's and Thorin's because when Erebor was attacked they had still been seeing them. So Finn was always pissed that even though she was wearing her proof of being a royal on her head. That's why you don't see our mom in the photo either," Dis says as she sits down next to Finn.

The door slammed open causing all of us to jump. Thorin came in and picked up Finn. He was speaking softly in Khuzdul. I couldn't tell what he was saying either. Though Finn slowly stopped crying, but was still curled up in Thorin's lap.

"Can one of you call the bar about me not being there tonight?" Thorin asks. Dis calls the bar and it doesn't seem to be a problem.

Thorin goes to our room and I ask Dis, "Can you tell me more about the royal line?"

"What do you want to know?" Dis asks me as she sits down next to me.

"I want to know more about Finn and why she was so hated," I say and Dis sights.

"It started as soon as she was born. Even then she was half the size. I remember seeing her as a cute little sister. I already had an older brother but having a sister was new to me. I loved her and so did Frerin. It was mainly father and grandfather that hated Finn. That is why she has a single syllable name. I only have one because it was the only name that discussed for me. Finn though lost all hope of being liked by the time she was four. It was a common thing that the two were separated, though Finn would always find a way to be with Thorin," Dis took a big breath before saying, "Our father decided to kill her when she was two."

Dis then started to cry before going on, "She only lived because of our mother. Our father almost left Thorin without the one person that he fights for. He has only ever stood up to our father a handful of times. All of them having to do with Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, dang I'm on a row.

* * *

Finn's PoV

When life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Logicly at least. Though when you live with an elf that's not always true.

Juniper proves that daily. Really she does. Thorin's birthday is coming up and I have no clue on what to get him. That's when Juniper mentions that we could try to buy replacement strings for the harps.

Then there's the issue with getting new strings. Each octave is about fifty dollars. There is ten octaves total for both of his harps. Seven on his concert harp, and three on his smaller lap harp.

She then suggested that we play on the streets. Well she's going to be singing and me playing the ocarina.

So that's what we're doing now. We've gathered about twenty dollars out of five hundred. So only four hundred and eighty dollars to go.

It was funny to see her react to most of the dark haired elves walk by. Though I think Bilbo did walk by. Not like it mattered. When Bilbo figures it out, we'all just confront him about being a her.

"So do you think we'll have enough money by your brother's birthday?" Juniper asks.

"Think so," I say as we walk home.

She smiles at me and says, "Go on home, I'm going to go do the errands."

I nod and head on home. Really it's not all that surprising that she wants to do the shopping alone. She probably wants to get my birthday present.

I'm almost home when I notice Elrohir walking down the street. For once he isn't with his twin. Surprising that I can tell them apart, though it is with the help of my ability. Elrohir has a flame colored aura, and Elladan has an orange peel color for his. It really messes with me when I mess up because I faintly remember something in my past when I see his aura.

"Hello, Finn," he says making me startle.

"Umm...hi?" I say softly.

"Do you not remember me?" he asks looking at me with a questioning look.

"No," I say before going into my house.

Juniper's PoV

As I walk around Bilbo sees me and comes up to me. "Rowan is that you?" she asks.

"Yes, tis me," I say as I look at her.

"What you're a girl?" Bilbo asks, looking at me like I was the only other girl that she'd ever seen.

"What, do you think that you're the only girl that goes to that school as a guy?" I ask.

"What you already know that I'm a girl?" Bilbo asks.

"Yes. So what's your real name?" I ask not surprised that she still is.

"Bella- what's your real name? That is if you have one?" Bella asks.

"Juniper," I say before finishing out my shopping and going home. As I go into the house Finn takes some of the groceries and put them away.

She then says to me, "Your arranged boy seems to know me. I don't remember ever meeting him, but we did stay in Rivendell, for a while."

"That's great to know. Do you think that he recognizes you as a boy?" I ask, the tone of my voice curious.

"I don't know. He might have. I mean I wear almost the same thing no matter what. So what happened while you were shopping?" Finn asks as she sits down at the table.

"I ran into Bilbo. Her real name is Bella," I say as I sit down as well.

Finn starts to laugh and I smile softly. Finn hardly has laughed since her ability has awoke past her control. She gets ready to go get both Fili and Kili from daycare. They both are in daycare because Dis wants them to have someone other than us to look up to.

Finn leaves and I walk over to the harp. It truly is a beautiful harp. It was most definitely the most expensive thing in the whole house. With gold leaf on it and some gems inlaid into it. Though I noticed something I hadn't before. There were two small tiara like rings hanging off the head of the harp. both of them seemed to be sized for small children. The backs were resizeable. Both have a small piece of blue sapphire in the mithril right at the crown.


	6. Chapter 6

It's bad when I have ideas for the rest of this story.

* * *

Finn's PoV

It has been three weeks of us playing in the streets. Both of us have managed to earn about two hundred and twenty dollars. And it's funny to see Juniper avoiding Elrohir.

I don't think she'll be able to avoid him much longer though. He has world culture class with us. We are currently going over courting rituals and marriage rituals as well. Now most are wondering why we are going over this type of thing, but it tends to be because most boys get themselves into deep trouble later in life when they are courting a girl of a different culture.

For that matter when we walk into class we see on the board our agenda for the day. We were going over dwarf, hobbit, and human marriage costumes today.

"Hay, Professor Gandalf why aren't we going over elves today?" one hobbit asks.

"Because elven marriage rituals are more like rape if an arranged marriage, which most are," Professor Gandalf says before Juniper runs out if the room crying. I run after her, but not before catching Elrohir's aura out of the corner of my eye. It was filled with shock.

I followed her up to the roof and said softly, "This is why you didn't want to be found right?" Juniper nods as tears ran down her face. I rub her back till I hear the door to the roof slam open.

I turn to see both Legolas and Elrohir. They both looked pissed and even though I was so much shorter than them they stayed where they were. I was pissed, and brother often tells me that when I'm truly pissed it's scary to see on my face.

"What do you want?" I bark or the two of them. They both jump slightly and Elrohir says, "We just wanted to check on Rowan."

I growl softly, and then say softly and in a deadly voice, "Legolas leave. Elrohir leave. Now!"

Legolas doesn't move and Elrohir moves closer to us. The door to the roof opens, and there was my brother. It was then that I passed out from what I have no clue.

Thorin's PoV

I see that Finn has passed out from the sedatives in the blow dart. I look at the two elves and say softly, "I'm sorry that you saw that from my sister."

I pick up Finn and ask Juniper in a soft voice, "Do you want me to call Dis?"

She nods and I help her off the floor and we walk down to the nurse's office. She clings to my jacket when we get down there. I call Dis and she says she'll come and get them. I let the nurse know and go back to my classes.

It was lunch when Ori asks where Finn is. I tell the ones not in world cultures that both Finn and Juniper had a breakdown and I sent the home.

They seem fine about that. There were no more questions.

As I head home I notice both Elrohir and Legolas standing in the pathway to the sidewalk. They stopped me and Legolas demanded, "Let me see Rowan."

"If my brother didn't allow you to talk to him earlier I won't either," I say before pushing both of them out of the way. They seem determined to get me to talk to them, but I just continue to walk down the street. It was a while before I managed to shake both of them off.

I walk into the house to see both Finn and Juniper talking quietly to each other. They both seem better off and I tell the two of them that I'm headed to work and will be back latter.

Finn's PoV

We were sitting at the table still talking long after Thorin had left for work.

"So, Juniper you have classes with Elrohir don't you?" I ask her.

"Yes, he acts more like a dwarf then a elf. I kind of think I could end up liking him," Juniper says softly.

"Do you think that you could stand to be around him for a while?" I ask looking at her.

"Maybe? I don't really know. I mean he seems to be a lot kinder than I thought," I smile softly at her words and say softly, "Well I could get him to come over. Remember what I told you a few weeks ago?"

She nods and I say as I look out the window. I say softly with a faint smile, "Well, I asked Dis about it. She says that while we were in Rivendell I became good friends with Elrohir. Elladan didn't want a single thing to do with me. They often were so different that them both being near me messed with the ability that was developing. So normally only one of them would accompany their father when he helped me seal off that part of my mind. Most of the time it must have been Elrohir."

"So, do you remember liking Elrohir?" Juniper asks.

"I remember my brother liking him somewhat. It was I think because he was more like a dwarf than an elf. Though I don't at all, " I answer.

She nods and there was then a knock on the door. I look out the peephole to see Elrohir and Legolas. I look back at Juniper and say, "It's your brother and Elrohir. You decide what to do."

"Let Elrohir in. Don't let Legolas in though. I'm still not happy with him," Juniper says. I do as she says and Legolas looks like he wants to kill me.

Elrohir looks around and asks, "Finn do you remember me now?"

"Only slightly," I answer.

He looks at Juniper, who had changed into her normal clothes. "Hello, Elrohir," Juniper says softly.

"Hi," he says back.

"Any reason that you're here?" I ask.

He shrugged before saying, "Not in particular. I figured out that Rowan was Juniper though."

"Well anyways should we try to get to know each other without our parents influence?" Juniper asked.

"I hadn't thought about that just yet, but that would be fine by me," Elrohir says.


	7. Chapter 7

So another chapter.

* * *

Finn's PoV

Me and Juniper are sitting at home. We were the only ones home right now.

"Come on play the harp," I plead.

"No," Juniper says quickly.

"Come on play the harp. I know you can. Please?" I asked trying to get her to play.

"Fine, but only this once," she says going over to the harp. She played a little before I said something along the lines of, "You really are as good as Elrohir had said you were."

She broke down crying. She fell to the floor crying. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her off the floor and to the couch.

I got her settled and then she started to speak, "Finn I don't want to marry because of my royal duty. I want to be normal. I don't want to be found out. My dad forced me to learn to play the harp, piano, and violin. I didn't want to learn any of this. I wanted to be more like my brother. There were times that I just wanted to be a boy. I just want to chose who I marry."

I nod and hug her tight. It was then that my ability activated. I saw all the raw emotions running around in her red aura. It caused my head to hurt.

When Dis came into the room my head actually started to hurt worse. I passed out and don't remember what happened afterwards.

-Two days latter-

Well this will be fun. Both me and Legolas have decided on how we were going to get Juniper to talk to him. I'm going to take one of my brother's beads. It starts in gym today. He takes out any with stones inlaid in them before class.

So after brother leaves I'm going to take the bead from his gym bag. I'll put it into my own until after class. That's when I'm going to give it to Legolas. I'm not going to tell Thorin that Legolas has it. I'm only going to tell Juniper that it's her brother that has it.

So let's get this started. I grab my brother's bag from the gym locker we share. The first one that I found was the one that mom had made him. It has a small amount of the Arkenstone in it that was from our father's bead.

I put it into my bag and left the locker room. Gym class went on like normal. When class was over Thorin was just a little pissed. Luckily for me Legolas had came into the locker room during class. He wasn't in our gym class, but he had left his bag in the gym on purpose.

"It had to be that prick Legolas," brother said pissed.

"I'll get it back," I say calming him slightly.

He nods and I take the bead to Legolas. He takes it along with a calligraphy pen. He pulled off the cap, and took the bead. He handed me back my pen.

I went on like normal. It was just after school when I told Juniper that her brother had my brother's bead. That and that he wouldn't give it to anyone but her.

She went up to the roof where her brother was.

Legolas's PoV

I waited till I heard the door slam open. I turned and looked at my little sister. She looked pissed.

"Hello, Juniper," I say softly.

"Legolas, give me back Thorin's bead," Juniper demanded.

"Not till you listen to me. I won't tell father. I won't tell him till after you graduate. This is only if you agree to at least get to know Elrohir. You can marry him when you want. Just promise you'll try?" I plead.

"If I agree to marry Elrohir after high school, you will not tell father this is where I have been?" Juniper asks her voice sceptical.

"Yes, I promise on my pride, nésa," I say softly. She starts to cry softly and runs up to hug me. I embrace her and rest my chin on her head. She grips my shirt hard.

"Hantanyel, háno," she says relived.

"Alassenyan, nésa," I say softly.

She releases my shirt before looking at me. I hand her the bead and she nods. She walks off to the exit and smiles slightly at me.

-Juniper's PoV-

I take the bead back to Thorin and hand it to him. He smiles softly and says to me, "Thank you."

"No problem Thorin," I say before sitting with Finn.

* * *

Translations:

"nésa" is sister

"Hantanyel, háno," is thank you brother.

"Alassenyan, nésa," is my pleasure sister.


	8. Chapter 8

So after updating three chapters yesterday I found how much I can type in three days.

* * *

Juniper's PoV

It's never fun when your friend develops a fever overnight. It's even worse when you have no clue what's wrong. Really though it almost has to be because of her ability.

This all started after I talked with Legolas. She soon started to be unable to control any of her ability. She took pills of a morning from one of our teachers. Most say that it can't get worse it did. She now has a fever of a hundred and five.

The good news is that I've got to know Elrohir a bit. That and the dwarves don't seem to mind him.

I walk to school alone. Thorin was staying home with Finn. I was to go and ask Elrohir about getting a healer for Finn. We all think that it's more of a psychological thing than anything else, and the elves of Rivendell are more orientated that way.

I see Elrohir as I come into the school. He walks up to me and asks me, "Where is Finn and Thorin, Rowan?"

"Finn's sick. Thorin is staying home with him. We think it's due to his ability. Thorin wanted me to ask you about asking for a healer from Rivendell," I say as I look at him.

"Yeah, I go call my dad now," Elrohir says as he walks down the hall to an abandoned classroom. He pulls out his phone and calls his father.

I don't really listen to his call till he asks where Finn lives.

"3656 Finement Dr," I answer. He repeats it back to his father before hanging up.

"So, I guess he agreed?" I ask. He nods and we walk to our first class.

At lunch Bella asked about Finn and Thorin.

"Finn's sick and Thorin stayed home with him. Elrohir has already called this father about the fact that she's sick," I say as I eat.

"How about we all head over there after school?" Bofur suggested.

"I'm fine with that," was said around the circle.

We lasted though our last few classes and right after school we all went over to the house. Parked right outside the house was a very fancy car that caused Elrohir to trip over his own feet.

"Elrohir who's car is that?" I ask as he regains his balance.

"My father's," he says softly.

I pale and we go into the house. Lord Elrond was one man I could go without seeing. He was going to have me marry his son.

When we see him looming over Finn, Bella must have caught sight of Finn's -for once showing- cleavage. I only say this because she just about yells loud enough to cause the Lord of Rivendell to jump.

"Be quite!" Elrohir yells almost just as loud.

"So what's your father doing?" I ask very quietly.

"Ósanwe, it's the art of entering someone else's mind. It might cause her great pain latter, but it's likely the only way to get her fever to go back down," Elrohir said just as softly.

I nod and watch the elven lord with new interest. I had heard about it when I was little. No-one that I had known as a child could do it. It was off to watch someone come from one of the tranches that were caused by using it.

Lord Elrond almost passes out over Finn's body. If it weren't for another elf. He had dark hair and a silver colored coronet.

"My lord. There are times that you should be more careful about using your energy," he scolds the elven lord.

"Then you try entering Finn's mind it's no where near as simple as it had been when she was four or even six, Lindir. Her mind almost refused to go back to her having the control of her ability," Lord Elrond stated before almost passing out again.

"Umm.. father," Elrohir says drawing the elf lord's attention to us.

"Hello, son. She's stable for now, but I will ask that if you don't live here to leave. When she wakes she could be either hyper aware of the aura's of people around her. Or not. It might cause a relapse which could easily kill her," he says before standing.

Most of the dwarves leave. That just leaves me, Elrohir, and Thorin. Thorin is sitting all tense at the table. He stands and walks over to the harp. When he first starts to play he's all tense, but after a few notes he relaxes.

"I didn't know that was how Thorin got rid of stress," I say softly.

"I remember when he was staying in Rivendell that he requested that a harp to be moved into the room he shared with Finn. It was quite cute to see a four year old playing a harp about three times the night of him," the lord of Rivendell says.

Really I need to stop talking because the longer I talk the more likely that he'll recognize me for who I am. I stood and walked to my bedroom. Well more like tried to.

"Juniper where are you going?" Elrohir asks.

"Juniper as in the princess of Mirkwood?" Lord Elrond asks looking at me.

"Yes, I am," I say before plopping onto the couch beside Finn.

"If I know Thranduil as well as I think I do, you think I'm the one pushing for the marriage," he says softly as he shifts to a chair.

I mutely nodes and he continued, "Well it's more of your father pushing for the marriage. I really don't care when the two of you get married as long as you do. I say it like this because you two are the most perfect pair of elves I've ever seen. You see, I can see auras like Finn, but unlike her I know what each little color means. I can tell how deep the likeness runs."

"What so my father lied to me?" I asked pissed.

"Yes, he did. It's not odd that he has. He lied to me about a small band of dwarves that had attacked them. I find out about the little band and go see them outside of Rivendell. It turns out to be the line of Durin. They just wanted a healer for the youngest," the lord says as he shifts in his seat.

That's when Finn shifts I her sleep. Her mind must be just active enough for her to recognise the song that Thorin's playing. She's humming whatever he's playing.

I shift to look at her. She's smiling softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Well that last one was a longer chapter. Also rewatching the second part of the Hobbit reminds me in why I really hate Thranduil. Oh, and no update yesterday was due to me watching the Hobbit and the Lord of The Rings.

"Khuzdul."

* * *

Juniper's PoV

It has been a few days since Lord Elrond had shown up. Finn has woke up twice and relapsed once. Elrond is exhausted and if what Elrohir said to me yesterday was anything to go by the Lord of Rivendell shouldn't be doing this.

"Father, what did Lindir say about you using the ósanwe?" Elrohir asked his father who looked close to passing out.

Lord Elrond was shaking badly, sweating badly, and he looked like if it weren't for Elrohir's steady hand he'd be on the floor. It was then that Finn woke.

She looked around and asked, "Where is my brother?"

I mover over to her and say softly keeping my emotions as neutral as possible and say softly to her, "Do you want me to get him?"

She nods and I walk to our bedroom. I pull Thorin off his bed. It caused him to wake up. He looks up at me and asks, "Has Finn woke?"

I nod and he walks to the front room. He smiles at seeing his sister awake and sitting up. He hugs her tight and asks Elrond, "Is Finn out of danger now?"

"She'll need to learn to control her ability now. Otherwise she'll be fine. I have a young one that needs to learn as well. I'll bring him here as soon as possible to start your training," Elrond says.

We all nod, and Finn just sat looking at the others.

-two days latter.-

Finn's PoV

I was sitting at the table when Lord Elrond came in with a small boy. He was probably only about four or five. He had black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing elven clothes. He wasn't an elf though. I'm almost positive that it's a little human boy.

"Estel, I want you to meet Finn. Finn this is my adopted son, Estel," Elrond said softly.

"Hello, Estel," I say softly. He looks up at me and I could tell that he has had great loss in his life.

"Hi," he says softly.

Elrond places him in the chair across from me. He stands at the end of the table and says softly, "Write down the colors that you see. Of course lable them on what you think they are."

I nod and activate my ability. I quickly spot out his core, it's a dark red. He has blue that I often associate with sadness. The next color I see is a bright yellow, one that I've seen in Legolas's amusement. The last color is a dark brown. This one I've only ever see in brother's. It stands for loss. It'll never leave his core. Thought he is still not old enough for it to merge with is core.

I hand my paper over to him. He looks it over and says to me, "You know of colors, and most of their meanings. Though you missed some of the lesser colors in his core, but you did well."

Estel is staring at me and I look at his paper. It's all in Elvish. I can't read a single bit of it either. He hands the paper to Elrond, and Elrond says, "The only thing right is her core color. It is Mayan Blue."

Estel seems mad at himself. I look at the boy and say softly, "Estel, I've had this power for much longer then you have been alive. So don't be mad about messing things up."

He nods slightly and I smile. He stands and asks softly for food. I walk to the kitchen and pull out one of Juniper's lunches. I take it back to Estel. He smiles happily and eats it.

Elrond pulls me aside and asks, "Do you remember when you used to act like this?"

I nod and smile slightly. Estel reminded me much of myself at that age.

"How did he get the aura reading ability?" I ask. He was a happy boy, and from what I could tell he wasn't blind.

"His eyes were damaged by orcs a few years ago. He lost his sight for some time. He's recently regained part of his sight," Elrond says.

"Ah, so that's what left those scars," I say going to set back down with Estel. He looks up at me happily. He really doesn't seem affected by the conversation we're having.

"Hey, Finn when did you gain the ability to read auras?" Estel asks looking at me with curious eyes.

"I was about your age. I lived in Erebor when the dragon Smaug attacked. I suffered several concussions at the time. I completely lost my eyesight in my right eye, and almost all of it in my left. It was only due to Elrond that I didn't die," I say softly.

"Daddy saved your life?" Estel asked.

"Yes, he did," I say softly.

He smiled and I looked at the clock. It was close to the time that Dis would bring Fili and Kili home. I looked over at the door and it opened to reveal the two.

They for once were wearing their coronets. Both of them are pissy about wearing them. I normally have to force them to wear them.

"Finn! Fili got into a fight today!" Kili yelled. This caused Estel to jump in his set. I picked him up off the table and said softly to him, "You're going to be fine Estel."

He nods softly, and shifts so his face is in my shoulder. I kneel down to Fili , and ask, "Why were you fighting?"

"They said that my family isn't able to take the throne. That Frerin's grandson should take it. You said that Thorin was Frerin's heir," he said softly and I took his coronet off his head. I looked at the back and the silver is all kinds of messed up.

I looked at Elrond. He came and took Estel from me. I looked at the sizer and it had been broken. It was in one piece when he left today.

"Fili how did this get broke?" I ask pointing at the band.

"I got shoved to the ground. It broke then Finn. I didn't mean to break it!" He yelled tears running down his face.

"It's okay, Fili. Do you have the part that broke off?" I ask looking softly at him. He puts his hand onto his pocket, and pulls out the bit of silver that broke off.

"Elrond, can you check him for concussions?" I ask as I put his coronet on the table.

"Yes," he starts, "Fili, please stand still."

He stands still allowing Elrond to check and heal any wounds. Elrond stood and turned to me. He says softly, "No head trauma."

I nod, and I look at the broke coronet. Elrond looks over it and says softly, "Do you trust me to send it to Rivendell to have it repaired?"

"Yes, I do. Please have it fashind more like Thorin's. Remind them that if the markings on the inside fade that they must be replaced," I say has he takes the pieces if the coronet. He nods and puts the pieces in his pocket.

That's when Estel trips over something on the floor. I catch sight of a ring around his neck. I immediately know that he is the king on the Dúnedain. I look at Elrond as he picks up the child.

He places Estel on a chair. He then motions for me to follow him. He walks into my bedroom and says softly, "You saw the ring that rests on the chain."

"Yes, he is the king of the Dúnedain. He is the one that was called Aragorn as a child. That is why he he is named Estel is it not?" I ask looking at Elrond.

"Yes, they called him hope of the Dúnedain. So we found it fitting to call him hope in Quenya," Elrond says.

"Have him stop wearing the ring. He won't be safe here if he continues to wear it. There are enough people that want to take out the royals around here. Not only the ones I know what the Dúnedain to end," I say before leaving.

Estel runs up to me before both Fili and Kili run up to me as well. I pick up Estel and Kili. Fili climbs onto my back and I stand. When Elrond comes out of my bedroom he seems surprised. Looking over me with an odd look.

"Daddy what do you have in your hand?" Estel asks Elrond. I notice that his hand is gripped around something. I walk over to him to find that he had one of the Pictures of Me, Elrohir, Dis, Elladan, Frerin, and Thorin when we were younger

"Elrond?" I ask and he puts it on the table. I realize that this must have been carried in his pocket for some time.

"I've carried this since you have left Rivendell. It reminds me of the promise that I made to your mother," he says softly.

"Promise?" I ask softly placing Kili on the couch.

"I told her that I wouldn't let you get this far without teaching you how to properly use your ability. I did though," he said his voice raw with emotion.

"Not your fault. I don't think that anyone could blame you for that. I mean you didn't even know I lived here till recently. Didn't you?" I ask as Fili slides off my back.

"I did. I've known for three years now," Elrond says softly.

"Elrond you're a lord. You don't worry about me. I thought that I could control it till here recently," I say before the door opens to reveal Bella and Thorin. Juniper came in next with Elrohir. Elladan walked into the room last.

"Estel," Elrohir says. I put him down and he walks to the elf.

"Up, Elrohir," Estel demands. Elrohir picks him up.

"Who is this?" Thorin asks looking at him.

"Estel. Father adopted him a few years ago," Elladan says as he goes to the kitchen.

Bella walks up to me. She seems to contemplate something before saying, "You're a girl."

"Yes and so are you," I say and brother starts to choke on air.

"Thorin?" Juniper asks.

"I'll be fine," he says, and goes to our bedroom.

"Well, that will be fun. Anyway I know that your real name is Bella. I only have one name I go by and that is Finn," I say as I sit down on the couch.

"Why are you acting like they already know that?" Bella asks pointing to the brothers.

"Because they do. I stayed in Rivendell as a child. For close to two years I was there," I say looking at both of them.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes," Elrond starts, "She spent most of that first year unconscious though. It was due to concussions she gained during Smaug's attack. That and infections starting in her cuts caused by Smaug's claws."

"Wait, she, a dwarf, spent two years in Rivendell?" Bella asks looking surprised.

"They at first were going to stay in Mirkwood, but due to Thranduil denying them access they had to find another way to get her healed. Humans couldn't heal her quick enough, and dwarves don't heal good enough. So Rivendell was really there only choice," Elrond said.

"It was odd. Really. I remember the day that the family came to Rivendell. Finn was being carried by Frerin, their older brother. Dis was carrying Thorin. They were allowed in when father caught sight of Finn. I was standing there when they came in. I went with Thorin and the others, while Father called for his best healers. It was touch and go for several months," Elrohir said softly.

"It must have been scary to see that," Bella said.

"I'd seen some of our warriors come back bleeding that badly, but a child smaller than I was, never. I hope never to see it again," Elrohir says softly.

"I remember you saying latter that when Arwen was injured that it reminded you of Finn," Elladan says as he comes over to us.

"Arwen?" Bella asks.

"Our sister. She's currently with our mother," Elladan answers.

We spent the rest of the time sitting there talking about our childhoods. Thorin never did come out of our room.


	10. Chapter 10

So I really felt good about the last chapter. It's also the longest one yet.

* * *

 **Finn's PoV**

It's been two weeks since I've started lessons to control my ability. Estel and Fili were playing under the table when Bella and Thorin walked into the room.

That's when the two went running. Estel ran into Bella, and fell to the floor. He started to cry.

Bella tried to pick him up, but he fought against her. I walked over and picked up Estel.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone, but you and Elrohir," Bella says.

"It comes from him being with me," I say tickling the boy in my arms. He giggles happily and snuggles into my arms.

That's when the door opened. Elrohir, Juniper, Elrond, and Elladan came in. Elrohir and Juniper were shooting looks of love to each other.

"Stop that you two! There are children in the house!" I yell.

They jump apart, and Elladan gives me the most grateful look that I've ever seen from him. It seems that Juniper had been over at his home.

Elrond looks over at Kill, who was standing on a stool to talk to Estel, and says, "I was thinking that I would start Estel in the school here. What do you think about him starting?"

"Well it would be good for when I start going back to school, and helping at the daycare again. If he goes to the school he'll know some of the kids that I get to watch. He'll also get to have more friends around. He's about the age for kindergarten. I can stay a few days with his class. I only say this because the kindergarten teachers love having another adult character around," I explain.

It was fun to see the look on Elrond's face was quite funny.

"You mean this don't you?" He asks.

I nod and say softly, "It is no joke Elrond."

He looks at Estel and Estel says, "I want to go."

"I'll take him tomorrow," I say.

-The next day.-

I carry Kili and Estel to the daycare though kindergarten school. Fili was walking beside us. I drop Kili off in the two year old room. I take Fili to his preschool room. He runs off to play with his friends.

I then walk down to the main office. The principal leads me into his office. He Looks at Estel before saying, "So this is Estel."

"Yes it is," I say shifting Estel so I could sit.

"So he'll be in Ms. Newman's class. I know you know where that is. Now his file says he only writes in Elvish. That is right?" the principal asks.

"Yes, though we are working on it. He gets our use of Westron. He even knows our alphabet. He Just doesn't get who to write using it," I say softly.

"Then he'll do fine. I assume that he speaks Westron?" the principal asks.

"Yes he does. He doesn't speak often when he is around strangers. Of course you know that he's under the care of Lord Elrond. You know what that means," I say standing to take Estel to his classroom.

"He's lost his family. The poor boy. I'm going to say that Estel is not his real name?" the principal asks.

"You would be correct. Though you will never get it from someone close to him. It's to protect him," I say softly. I go to his classroom.

He clings to me when we get there. Ms. Newman's room was decorated in bright colors. There we're group tables for the kids to sit at. There were two empty seats at the table closest to the door. The one that I use and what must be Estel's.

"Ah. Here is our assent for the day. She is holding our new student. Finn please put Estel in the seat next to yours and help me pass out papers," Ms. Newman says.

I put Estel in the seat and take some of the papers. I start passing them out and am glad to see that it is one on making the letters of the alphabet. It was only about half.

"Why do you think he's here?" one boy asked another.

"Do you think he lost his parents?" another asked.

I looked over at Estel. He was talking to the kids at his table. He seemed happy.

"So what's your name?" Bard asked.

"My name is Estel," Estel says.

"That's a cool name!" Bard and two other boys say loudly.

"Doesn't your name mean hope?" Eowyn asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Estel asks.

"My father used to be good friends with a high elf. He used to call me little hope," Eowyn says.

I smile at Estel getting along with the kids. Boromir who sits opposite me smiles as well. Boromir has a younger brother who's Kili's age.

We get through class, and it was soon time to go out with the preschoolers. Estel quickly finds Fili. Boromir follows the two.

That was till I picked him up. I carried him over to the two boys. Fill seems surprised about Boromir, but they don't mind. Boromir's brother does hang out with Kili in daycare.

They seem to get along. When it was time for the younger kids to come out I help get all the preschoolers and kindergarteners back to their classes. It was soon time for their last little thing. This group does spelling last.

School ends and I pick up Fili from his class, then get Kili. When the three of us get down there Kili's crying. I look at his caretaker and she says, "He fell off of the slide. He's uninjured other than he has scrapes to his forehead. I really think he's sadder about the damage to his coronet."

It was then that I noticed that while he had been wearing it when we left this morning it wasn't there. "Where are the pieces?" I ask.

She pulls out a bag with several pieces of silver. I didn't even see the sapphire. Kill looks up at me with teary eyes.

"Is the sapphire in the bag?" I ask picking up Kili.

"Sapphire? I didn't see one," she says.

"Kili where did you last see the sapphire?" I ask the crying boy.

"I didn't see one when I fell. I never saw it," Kili answers.

I nod and take the bag. I get home and Elrond is standing at the table. I put both Estel and Kili down on the couch. I walk up to Elrond.

"Is that Fili's coronet?" I ask upon seeing the metal ring in his hands. He nods and I call Fili. He puts the remade coronet on his head.

I fits his head quite well. Fili is smiling up at Elrond. Elrond smiles softly at Fili.

"Elrond it's a lot like mine, was that the intent?" I ask looking at him.

"More or less. We had more photos of your coronet compared to Thorin's. Yours was also easier to do. Well at least with the minor repair," he says.

I nod and pull out the bag containing the pieces of Kili's coronet. He looks at it surprised. He says softly, "Is this Kili's?"

I nod and say softly, "Can you have it fixed? He's also missing his sapphire. It will need replacing. That and either me or Dis will need to replace the Khuzdul on the inside."

"Why you or Dis? Can't Thorin?" Elrond asks me.

"No, his handwriting is bad enough. He also doesn't have the steady hand to do it," I answer.

Elrond nods and says, "That makes sense. I'll get it done. It will likely be Dis that does the redo of the Khuzdul."


	11. Chapter 11

It surprises me on how much I can write.

* * *

Finn's PoV

I've been back in school for about a week before the most embarrassing thing happened.

It was a cold day the day of my birthday. It was middle of fall and it felt more like winter. I was sitting in my chemistry classroom freezing my ass off when brother came and gave me his thick fur coat. I noded gratefully and that's when class started.

Things were normal for about half an hour. Then one of the dwarves started to sing. It was happy birthday. Both me and Thorin hide our faces. I hide mine by pulling brother's coat closer to my body.

At lunch I thought that Thorin was going to kill some of them. Juniper came down and she just smiled. I looked at her and she said softly, "I could hear your class singing down the hall."

I blushed a very vivid red. She smiled and pulled out her lunch. It was much different from normal. It was healthier than anything else she had ate since she came to live with us.

"The things I do for you," she mumbles when she sees me looking at her.*

"What?" I ask.

I never did get her answer. It was an odd lunch due to it being my birthday.

After School

We walked home and got started on our homework. It was soon time for our birthday party. The boys got there not long after we finished our work. Elrond showed up with Estel not to long after.

Thorin picked out his gift from Oin first. It was a new pocket knife. His next one was a new set of his favorite pants. Next he picked up the one from me. He opened it and the look of surprise on his face she he saw the strings was priceless. He looked a tee me with wide eyes, and said softly, "How did you afford these?"

"Played on the streets for a few weeks," I answer looking at him.

He brings me into a tight hug. I smile and he opens Juniper's gift. It was a book of harp music.

It was then my turn. I got a new ocarina from my brother. It was the one from Legend of Zelda. It was quite a good ocarina to. The thing I got from Juniper was an electronic ocarina. I got a new game from Ori.

I smiled at them before hugging all of them. Estel handed me a picture of me and him standing at the school. I smiled and picked him up.

We spent the rest of the day lazing around talking to each other. Estel wanted some stories about our childhoods.

Me and Thorin tell one that I can tell that Elrohir would hate us for latter.

"This one is from our days in Rivendell," I start.

-Flashback-

I was being carried by Frerin around Rivendell. That's when Elrohir came running up to us. He was pulling Thorin after him.

"Finn come let's go to the river! Father said that you are healed enough to go swimming," Elrohir says happily.

Frerin took us down to the river. All three of the boys striped down to their boxers. Frerin helped me get down to my shorts. Both boys looked at me as I slipped into the water.

They both were both blushing red. I laughed at them and Frerin said, "Elrohir stop your blushing. She is no different from you right now."

-End of Flashback-

I was right Elrohir was blushing so bad that even his neck was red. I could see Elrond laughing out of the corner of my eye.

"Finn you just had to pick that one didn't you?!" Elrohir yelled.

I nod and things went on like that.

* * *

So there is a one shot by the name of All's Fair in Love and Food. It's by my friend Madame Cross Marian. Go read it if you want to know what Juniper did.


	12. Chapter 12

This story is ruling my life.

* * *

Finn's PoV

Now it's about three weeks before the end of the fall semester. Things are going really good. Elrond has stated that there is nothing else he can teach me. It took me just over two months for me to get it enough that I can go all day before getting a headache.

I was sitting in my math class when both Juniper and Elrohir came into the classroom. It was odd. Elrohir recently got himself transferred into our math class. I had noticed odd changed in their auras as well. Both of them now had the others core color wrapped around their own.

It is odd, but I think she might have actually married Elrohir. I cornered her after class.

"Come with me, Rowan," I say pulling her up with me to the roof. She looks at me with a look that could kill. I stand in front of the door and say, "Juniper you have done something with Elrohir. I know this so tell me. Now!"

She was shaking when she said this, "I've married Elrohir. I did it not long after your birthday."

I nod and say softly, "Good for you. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She nods and we go on. We get to our next class just in time for a girl that is in world history just before us say, "Professor Gandalf said that for the history of dwarves he's going to have King Dain come and do it. The one doing it for the hobbits is going to be same guy by the name of Baggins. The one for the elves is King Thranduil."

I look at Juniper and say, "We're screwed."

She nods and we sit in our seats. We are tense when we go to lunch. We are the first ones down there. Bella was next, then a few of the boys. Thorin was last, and he was walking with Elrohir.

"We heard something that we should tell you," I started in low tones, "You know that Gandalf has the history and culture class right before break?"

They nod and I go on, "Well he's told one class who he's going to get to come in. Dain for the dwarves, a Baggins for the hobbits, and Thranduil for the elves."

The looks on their faces were priceless. It was a while before any of us were good with attempting to hide out at my house on those days.

-Next day-

I was watching over the daycare for the day when a boy came in. He was about 5'6", he had black hair that went to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. He looked to be a human. Then he spoke saying to me, "I wish to see Aragorn."

'He's a Dúnedain,' was my only thought.

"No one by that name is here," I say causing the boy to look at me.

"He's sitting right there!" he yelled as he pointed at Estel.

"Fili, Kili, Estel, go into the side room with the rest," I say. I had put most of the kids down for a nap about five minutes ago. I had let those three stay awake because I knew that that had slept late this morning.

"What is your name?" I ask looking at the boy.

"Alvar, what's yours?" Alvar asked.

"Finn, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror," I answered and he choked on air.

"Now what do you want with Estel. I know you aren't related to him. You know why?" I ask looking him straight in the eye.

"Why? You can't know he was in a small village till three years ago," he answered pissing me off.

"Yes, but do you know where he went after that?" I started, he nodded no and I went on, "He went to the care of Lord Elrond."

"He was in Rivendell all these years?" Alvar asked.

"Estel is related to Elrond. It shouldn't be so odd. Do you know about half-elves?" I asked. He shook his head no so I pulled out a piece of paper.

"Half-elves are elves that are defended from elf and any other creature. Often humans. They can chose between mortality and immortality. Now how Estel is related to Elrond is though Elrond's twin brother, Elros. Elros chose to become a human. His only living descendent is Estel," I explain.

He looks at me in surprised. He says, "Then he's related to a lot of high people."

"Yes, it is also why each of the Dúnedain leaders spent some time in Rivendell," I say before opening the side door. Estel was asleep next to Kili.

Fili was watching over the kids. I pick up Estel and carry him out so Alvar can see him. Alvar goes to touch him and I bat his hand away.

"You do that, and I'm going to tell Elrond," I say.

"Why would you do that?" Alvar asks.

"Because he suffers from nightmares. It comes from seeing his father's death before being temporarily blinded. Of course of not being able to see where he was only made the nightmares worse. He can see auras as well. The ability doesn't activate when he's asleep unless he is touched by someone unknown to him," I explain placing Estel on the couch.

It was then that the door was thrown open by a man about twenty. He looked at the two of us and said loudly, "Orcs."

I look at Alvar, and say, "I hope you know how to fight with a weapon."

He nods and I toss him a silver knife. I grab my short sword just as orcs come into the daycare.


	13. Chapter 13

I was happy with the last chapter

* * *

 **Finn's PoV**

The first few orcs were easily defeated, but the noise started to wake the kids. Estel was the first to wake. I saw that he had his hand on my phone. "Estel call your father!" I yell to the boy.

He nods and I continue to fight. It was hard to keep the kids away from the fighting. It was only once that Elrond for here with Elrohir, Elladan, Thorin, Dis, and Juniper.

I didn't notice that they were here till an arrow pieces a orc in the head. I look over at them as Dis ran to collect all of the children. We fought for a while.

I ended up with several cuts and gashes when the battle ended. Alvin had minor cuts as well. Juniper was unscathed, as was Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir both had a few deeper cuts. Thorin had one long gash that went down his left arm. The good thing though was that all of the kids were fine.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a pack of orcs that large," Elrond says as he starts to heal Thorin's arm.

I look over at the piled up bodies. Some of the kids were looking at the pile with a frightened look in their eyes.

Estel comes over to me after I got my blade cleansed of the blood. He looks at the blade and asks, "Can I touch it?"

I look over at Elrond and he nods. I pull Estel up onto the couch, and grab his left hand. I allow him to run his hand over the blade, but having my hand over his allows me to keep his fingers from the sharp edge.

Alvar comes over and asks, "What do you want me to do with the knife?"

"Get the blood off it and hand it to my brother. He knows what needs to be done with it," I say as I point at Thorin. He gets the blood off the blade before handing it to Thorin.

Elrohir pulls Estel from my grip and hugs him tight. I chuckle and shift so I could tell how deep the cut on my arm was. It wasn't all that deep, but I could pull the we two pieces of skin apart.

I heard the ew come from Fili. I looked over at him and said softly, "Does that make you sick Fili?"

He nods, and I go over to him and pick him up. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me. It was a tight hug and I softly hug him back. Thorin comes over to me with Kili in his arms. He sits Kili on the couch, and takes Fili into his arms.

Kili grabs hold of Thorin's sword. He tries to pull it from its sheath, but it was too heavy for him to pull it from it. Thorin grabs him and also hugs him once more. I slip my sword down onto it's sheath. Alvar then comes over with the man who had warned us of the orcs.

"Thank you for warning us. It could have been bad had you not have," I say to him.

"I knew that this daycare would have been the place where it was most needed. I also thought that they might be headed this way to this building. I say this due to the number of royals here," he says.

"You're right about that. You have both of the Princes of Erebor, the Lord of Rivendell's adopted son, the Steward of Gondor's sons, and a few others," I say softly looking at the group that holds most of them.

They all seemed happy and unharmed. I knew it wasn't true though. I could tell that most of them were wanting to leave. I start to call parents.

It was a good half-hour before any of the parents got there. Most were picked up in a hour and a half.

I left the building after calling my boss to meet me at my house. I got there at the same time she did.

"Hello, Finn what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"The daycare was attacked by orcs. None of the kids were injured. Estel though might not be all right for a while. He saw me kill quite a few of the orcs. He was the only reason that none of the kids were injured. I had him call his dad using my phone. Elrond came with a quite a few other fighters," I say going into my house.

She follows me, and she sees all of the one's home where polishing blades. Thorin had my short sword on the table as he looked for nicks in the blade.

"So there is black book do on the carpet isn't there?" she asks.

"Most definitely. It also smells of death," I say before looking at my brother, "Have you already looked over you own blade?"

"Yes," he says before fingering the edge of the blade.

"So, I need a place for the weekend daycare group now," she starts, "I'll look into it."

I nod as she leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Well this will be a funny chapter.

* * *

Finn's PoV

As I walked up to the roof Juniper and Bella joined me. All three of us were skipping the last three days of world cultures, and world history. Gandalf only takes role for his first class, so we can skip. Gandalf is more like a college professor.

Though we also had gym. There were competitions all three days, and by our luck the days that we wanted to do the comps are the day that our respective relatives were going to be there. So I'm just hoping that the plans changed in the class.

So today was the archery competition, me and Bella would be watching today.

We all meet on the roof for lunch just so that we don't have to worry about our relatives. Elrohir comes up with Elrond in tow.

"So, it is what we feared, Thranduil is here, and is staying for the archery part," Elrond says.

We nod and as the bell for the end of lunch rings this announcement comes on, "All participants of the archery competition please head to the gym now."

Elrohir and Juniper head to the gym, while me and Bella get our stuff out of our lockers. We had homework to do.

We get there just in time to be able to sit in the lower bleachers. I take a spot where I can see all of the targets. I work on homework till the third round.

"Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Rowan, and Richen, please come to take your places," the gym teacher said.

They took their places, and I looked over at Thranduil. He was studying at Juniper with an odd look.

Richen was the only one not to get a bullseye on their first shot. Legolas's second shot was so good that it split the first arrow. Elrohir and Elladan's second shots both hit the metal tip of the first one. Juniper's hit near her first one.

By the time they were finished Legolas had scored a perfect 50, Juniper had a score of 40, and Elrohir and Elladan both had scores of 45.

"Those moving on are, Elrohir and Elladan Half-elven, Legolas and Rowan Greenleaf, and Bard," the announcer said.

I saw the look on Juniper's face when her last name was announced. It was a look of fear. I found her father and his was a look of loathing.

The last round got started and Legolas was declared the winner only after having to pull all of the elves back to the one hundred foot mark. It was then that Thranduil pulled Juniper up to the roof. I quickly put my stuff in my bag and followed. I got up there just as Legolas did.

"You were here all this time?!" Thranduil yelled. I didn't hear a response from Juniper. Thranduil continued to yell, "Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you had died!"

I heard this over sobs that had started, "Father I have married Elrohir. May I stay here till the end of this school year?"

I didn't hear the response that her father gave, but I did hear her say this, "Father there are two other girls here. I have became good friends with both of them. One has been going here since she was in middle school, the other started here a few weeks after school started. So father can I stay?"

It was then that Juniper came running off the roof running straight into me. We fell to the floor, and I looked at her with a sharp look. She just laughed and exclaimed with a wide smile on her face, "My father is allowing me to stay for the rest of the year!"

I hugged her tightly just as Thranduil came from the roof. He looked at us before pulling Juniper from me.

* * *

The next day.

Today it seemed to be my turn to be tortured. My cousin Dain came to the school, and today was the long awaited sword fighting competition. Though I think it will be easy to convince Dain to let me stay in school, if I beat my bother in the competition.

At lunch Dain came up to the roof with Thorin. He saw me and said in a deadly voice, "Finn, daughter of Thrain, what in the world are you doing in an all boys' school?"

I look up at him and see the look on his face. It was one of pure fury. I sink back into Elrohir's side only because he was sitting next to me.

"Hello, cousin," I say softly.

"I'll ask one more time Finn. Why are you at the all boys school?" Dain asked.

"I wanted to go to school with Thorin. Is that so bad?" I ask.

Dain didn't get to answer due to this announcement, "All participating in the sword fighting competition please come down to the gym now."

Thorin and I both went down to the gym. When we got there all we saw were mats placed out on the floor.

The mats were padded and had an area of about twenty square feet. There were at least seven of them laid out on the floor. The second level of the gym was going to be the only thing open to seating.

"Ah you're all here. Now let me a few things to you, each round half the people will be eliminated. You can request up to ten minutes of rest if you are the last to finish in the latter rounds. Got that?" The gym teacher said.

We all noded and I slipped back into the changing room and slipped on my brother's old armour.

I walk out and grab the training sword that I was to use. I breezed through the first five rounds, and in the sixth was agents Thorin.

"On mat four you can see the Thrain sibling match. This is the first time that this has happened!" the announcer yelled out over the noise.

I moved over to mat and got ready. We bowed to each other and then started our fight. It was a long drawn out fight. For sure we both had bruises that were all over our body.

I got my brother good on the shoulder causing him to almost pass out. I get him down on the mat, and he says weakly, "I yield."

The ref nods and I take my brother to Elrond. Elrond starts to heal him. He was bleeding from many places around the plats of his armour. One ref ran up to me and said, "How long do you want before the next match?"

"As long as you can give me. My brother did a number on my body. I will have Elrond heal me after my brother," I say pulling off the chest plate. He nods and leaves.

I don't think they would have allowed me to take longer than ten minutes if it weren't for the fact that there was blood on the mat that we had been using.

Dain came over and said softly to me, "You may stay. You are strong Finn, son of Thain, son of Thror."

I nod. At the end I was the winner of the competition. It wasn't the first time that me or my brother had won the competition.

* * *

As we sat on the roof Gandalf came up to us. He tapped me on my shoulder and said, "My classroom now!"

All three of us went down to his classroom. When we got there Bella paled considerably. Her father was standing in the middle of the room.

"Bella Baggins, how many times have you told me that you wouldn't run off like your brother?!" her father yelled. I could hear his voice breaking as he turned and looked at us.

"Father I know I promised that I wouldn't run off like Bilbo, but if I explain things will you let me stay?" Bella asked as she sat in my desk.

"Maybe, but it better be good. Your mother has been worried about you for so long Bella. Bilbo disappeared like you did all those years ago, and we found his body in the river three years latter. Bella why did you leave?" her dad asked.

"You said to me to find the one I love. I saw a boy that seemed to be my intended father. I know I should have told you before coming here, but it was a split second decision, father," Bella said softly. I rubbed her back softly.

I bent over her and asked, "Bella, do you want me to find my brother?"

She nods and I run to find him. I easily find him leans up against the wall. I pull him up to the history classroom. He doesn't resist me pulling me up to the classroom.

"What are you doing Finn?" Thorin asks just before we get to the history class.

I look back at him and say softly, "Bilbo's dad is here right now. He is in a bad place and asked for you so come on."

He nods and we walk down to the class. When we get there Bella is crying at my desk. Thorin walked over to her.

"Is this the man that my girl likes?" Bella's father asks me.

"Yes, he is my twin brother. I have seen very few girls that like the protective side of my brother. Most just like him for his looks and hate the fact that there is his clingy little sister. I have been punched by every girlfriend he has had since he started dating in the eighth grade. Bella had got to know me first, and saw one of my breakdowns first hand. She had then got to know both of us as a dysfunctional family. We really are. I have an older sister with two young boys that live with me and my brother. Thorin and I lived on our own for three years before now. Lost our parents before we were ten. Thorin was left as a kingdom less king for most of his life. Add in that my existence was ignored by my own family for all of my childhood. Thorin has always protected me. I think that he always will if he can," I say looking at the man.

He looks at me and ask me in a soft voice, "He is the King of the Durin's Folk?"

I nod and look over at the two of them. Thorin had took over my desk and was holding Bella in his arms. I say softly to Mr. Baggins, "I have not seen my brother direct that look at anyone but me since my younger nephew was one years old."

He looks at me with that are you kidding me look and asks, "Really?"

I nod and say to Mr. Baggins, "You know you shouldn't compare your daughter with her brother. It never makes us feel good. I spent most of my life being compared to both my sister and my brothers. It wasn't fun."

Mr. Baggins nods before saying, "Bella doesn't remember Bilbo. He died when she was just three weeks old. He had been fourteen at the time. I was in a bad place when he died. I spent a lot of her childhood drinking. She once asked me a question about the picture of him on my desk. I snapped at her quite mad. She was only four at the time,"

I look at him before saying softly, "I've had days like that too. I was closer to both my brothers then my sister. Fili and Kili have asked about our older brother, Frerin, a lot. Some days I can answer their questions and others I snap at them and apologize not five minutes latter."

He nods and I say to Thorin, "We have class in five minutes, and I'd like to be able to use my desk. I would use yours brother, but I like having more than a few inches of desk."

He stands with Bella still in his arms. I look at him before sighing and sitting in my desk. Juniper sat down next to me. As the presentation on hobbits started I looked at Juniper before pulling out my notebook.

After class Mr. Baggins hose to Bella and says softly to her, "You may stay till the end of the year."

So all three of us were able to say in All Earth Middle and High School for Boys'.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I have had a really long week last week.

"Kudzul,"'

* * *

It was not long after the spring semester started that things started to go downhill for me.

I was sitting in my night class when my phone went off. My teacher looked at me and I looked back at him apologetically. He nods allowing me to take the call.

I run out of the classroom, and look at the caller ID. It was the hospital. I answered in and the voice asked, "Am I talking to Finn, daughter of Thrain?"

"Yes, I am," I answer, my voice wavering.

"Thorin is in the hospital, injured badly. He has a small chance that he might not wake from the coma he's in," the woman said softly.

I felt tears run down my face as a sob came out of my mouth. My teacher came out of the classroom and looked at me as I slid down to the wall asking, "When are visiting hours over?"

"In two hours," the nurse said before hanging up.

I look up at my teacher as he crouchs down to look at me. He says softly, "What's the matter?"

"My brother is in the hospital," I choke out. My tears are falling fast now.

He looks at me sadly before saying in a soft voice, "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

I nod and he helps me off the floor. He leads me out to his car before saying, "I'm going to dismiss the class. Do you need anything from the classroom?"

"I need all the stuff on my desk and my bag," I say. He nods. He came back five minutes later with all my stuff in his arms.

"Which hospital is he in?" he asks me.

"St. Thomas," I say softly. He nods and drives me there.

When we get there he helps me get to my brother's room. He sees my brother and gasp at the shape of his body.

My brother was laying on the bed wrapped almost entirely in bandages. His face was shaved with an oxygen mask in him. His head was also shaved. He had an iv in his arm.

On the table next to him was all the beads from his hair. I ran up to him and collapsed at his side. The little bit of his face I could see was that he was paler than normal.

I pulled out my phone and called Dis. She picked up after the first ring.

"Finn what's wrong?" Dis asked me her voice worried.

"Dis, Thor is in the hospital," I say as my speech habits revert back to when I was five.

I hear her gasp before he asks, "Is he conscious?"

"No," I say as I start to cry again.

"Finn, it will be OK," Dis says softly.

"Sissy can you call Bella about this. I'm staying here tonight," I say to my sister before hanging up. I crawl onto my brother's bed and curl up with him.

Next day

-Bella's PoV-

I walk to school like normal and when I get there I see both Dis and Elrond standing outside the school. I walk up to them and ask, "Why are you here?"

They turn to look at me and Dis says softly, "Thorin is in the hospital right now. The doctors aren't sure if he is ever going to wake up."

I look at the two of them with wide eyes. It was then that I noticed both Fili and Kili are with Dis.

"Uncle Bilbo!" they yelled looking up at me. I crouch down to their level and look at the two of them with soft eyes before saying, "How are my favorite trixters doing?" I ask the two of them.

"Uncle Thorin is in the hospital. We're going to visit him," they say in soft voices.

I look at Dis. "Can I come with you?"

She nods before saying, "I'm getting the company together to visit Thorin. You can head on over with the boys. That is if you want."

I nod and take the hand of Fili, and rest Kili on my hip before heading over to the only hospital in Stadt Stein.*

I get there and go to the reception desk. I find the nurse to be a bit pissy about allowing me to go back there with two young kids. I say, "These two children are Thorin's nephews. They should be allowed in to see their uncle."

"Sir, we're not allowed to let anyone under the age of six into a hospital room of anyone other than their parents," the nurse says before Finn comes down the hall.

"Uncle Finn!" Kili yells from my arms. I look over at Finn, she looked like shit. Her normally braided hair was hanging around her face, and her clothes were very rumpled.

"Nurse allow the three of them back. Thorin is basically their father," Finn says her voice tired. Finn leads us to Thorin's room.

She opens the door and walked over to him. If you didn't know that it was Thorin laying on that bed you wouldn't be able to tell. His head was shaved along with his beard.

"Uncle Thorin wake up!" Fill yelled.

"Fili things don't work that way," Finn says softly.

I sat with my hand over Thorin's pulse point till the rest of the dwarves arrived at around eight. I then offered to help go get breakfast for all of us. Dis, Ori, Balin and me went to get it.

"You know most of our classes won't be doing a thing today," Balin says softly.

Ori and I both nod knowing that it is true. There are fifteen people missing from all of our classes. More if Elladan and Elrohir are missing with Juniper as well.

I got breakfast for everyone and as we were almost back to Thorin's room there was Juniper, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, and Estel.

"Juniper, nice to see you this morning," I say as we go into Thorin's room.

"I was in class for like five minutes and I thought, ya know what, all of our teachers won't be doing jack in class today," Juniper says.

I smile and nod. I look at Finn to see her hunched back over Thorin's body. I could see wet spots on the bed and Dis ran up to Finn after placing her tray of food on a table.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been running ragged at school. I now have a bit of time while there is snow on the ground. I don't own recognizable characters.

* * *

Juniper's PoV

Thorin has been in the hospital for about a week now. We have been taking Finn's work to her as she sits beside her brother. Now though she needs to go back to school.

"Finn, you're going to school tomorrow morning. Now go home and get some sleep," Dis commands.

Finn doesn't move and I walk up beside her and say, "Finn you need to go to school. The teachers are worried about you. You will miss the exams too if you don't go."

She nods lightly and I drag her back to her house. When we get there she won't let go of me, so I layed down next to her.

* * *

The next morning I drag her out of the bed and force her to shower. I get her into clean clothes and hand her her bag. She walks out of the house and to the school.

We walk together to the school and when we get there we're enveloped in a group hug by the boys. I leave her with them when I go to my own class.

When I get to my next class Finn attaches herself to me. I have to switch seats with Bella for most of my classes and it would have been a good day had it not been for the circumstances that Finn was attaching herself to me.

When school is dismissed I take her to the hospital to see her brother. We get to the room and she sits on the side of Thorin's bed. Two nurses come in about ten minutes later and try to move her causing her to fight against them. I watched as Finn was pulled off the bed and shoved in one of the plastic seats.

As the nurses left Bella came into the room and Finn returned to her brother's side. I'm sure that Bella had heard the noise and desired to stay out of the room till the nurses left.

"Juniper go eat. I'll sit with Finn," Bella says. I nod and leave the room.

-Bella's PoV-

I sit down in the set next to Thorin's bed. Finn is doing her school work one handed. Her left holding her brother's hand and her right working on math problems. Her calculator laying on the bed next to Thorin's hand.

I smile sadly at her, and she looks up at me with sad eyes before saying softly her voice strained, "Bella, Thorin hasn't moved at all."

"Well, he might move soon," I say with a sigh. She nods slightly and goes back to work.

I watch her work slowly, and Juniper comes back up to the room with two more plates of food. I nod thanks to her as she places one in front of both of us.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been running ragged at school. I now have a bit of time while there is snow on the ground. I don't own recognizable characters.

* * *

Juniper's PoV

Thorin has been in the hospital for about a week now. We have been taking Finn's work to her as she sits beside her brother. Now though she needs to go back to school.

"Finn, you're going to school tomorrow morning. Now go home and get some sleep," Dis commands.

Finn doesn't move and I walk up beside her and say, "Finn you need to go to school. The teachers are worried about you. You will miss the exams too if you don't go."

She nods lightly and I drag her back to her house. When we get there she won't let go of me, so I layed down next to her.

* * *

The next morning I drag her out of the bed and force her to shower. I get her into clean clothes and hand her her bag. She walks out of the house and to the school.

We walk together to the school and when we get there we're enveloped in a group hug by the boys. I leave her with them when I go to my own class.

When I get to my next class Finn attaches herself to me. I have to switch seats with Bella for most of my classes and it would have been a good day had it not been for the circumstances that Finn was attaching herself to me.

When school is dismissed I take her to the hospital to see her brother. We get to the room and she sits on the side of Thorin's bed. Two nurses come in about ten minutes later and try to move her causing her to fight against them. I watched as Finn was pulled off the bed and shoved in one of the plastic seats.

As the nurses left Bella came into the room and Finn returned to her brother's side. I'm sure that Bella had heard the noise and desired to stay out of the room till the nurses left.

"Juniper go eat. I'll sit with Finn," Bella says. I nod and leave the room.

-Bella's PoV-

I sit down in the set next to Thorin's bed. Finn is doing her school work one handed. Her left holding her brother's hand and her right working on math problems. Her calculator laying on the bed next to Thorin's hand.

I smile sadly at her, and she looks up at me with sad eyes before saying softly her voice strained, "Bella, Thorin hasn't moved at all."

"Well, he might move soon," I say with a sigh. She nods slightly and goes back to work.

I watch her work slowly, and Juniper comes back up to the room with two more plates of food. I nod thanks to her as she places one in front of both of us.


	18. Chapter 18

Finn's PoV

It's been ninety years since the day that Thorin woke from his coma. In that time a lot has happened.

First off about seventy or so years ago, Thorin and his friends reclaimed Erebor. Not everything went right when they did so. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were all injured. Thorin was left with a permanent limp. Fili and Kili both don't have full use of their legs.

But there were some good things that happened in that time as well.

Thorin married Bella after graduation, and they have three kids. Bella's nephew, Frodo, lived with them for a while as well. Bella has now left this world. I can already see my brother following her.

Juniper and Elrohir had a beautiful daughter not long after graduation and things have been going well for them. Because of them dwarves and elves get along better.

Most of the company didn't marry, but Gloin married and had a single son by the name of Gimli.

Kili married an elf by the name of Tauriel. That also helped better the relation between elves and dwarves.

Estel upon turning twenty started going by his real name of Aragorn. He married Arwen a while back and they have five kids.

I on the other hand have never married, and since I have good relations with the elves I act as a peace keeper between the two races.

I guess this is what they call a good ending.


End file.
